


Just one day...

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [38]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Clint organises a getaway to a private island for him and Bucky.Too bad the island doesn't stay private





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 51: A story set at Christmas.

 

“You know, when you said that you wanted to spend Christmas together, a lot of different scenarios ran through my mind,” Bucky said, ducking back behind cover next to Clint. 

“Fighting off an alien invasion was not on that list.”

Clint gave Bucky a dry look. “This is not an alien invasion. Please, I’ve fought an alien invasion before.”

“Then what do you call this?”

Clint snuck a peek over their cover; there was one ship, vaguely familiar. There was  _ something  _ about the blue and orange accented ship that was familiar to Clint, but he could not quite put a finger on it yet.

(Admittedly, having been woken to the sound of a ship landing on their private island had been rather unsettling.)

Clint then turned back to Bucky, shrugging his shoulders. “Alien expedition?”

Bucky rolled his eyes at Clint’s tone. “Your words  fill me with such confidence.”

“Oh ha ha.” Clint shook his head, before pointing a finger at the alien ship. “So, got a plan yet?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Clint. “Who do I look like, Captain America?”

Clint very obviously ran his eyes up and down Bucky’s body. “I reckon you would look good in the suit.”

“I know I look good in the suit. But I was-”

“Wait,” Clint held up a hand, and Bucky shut his mouth instantly. Clint narrowed his eyes, and pointed a finger at Bucky. “You said you  _ know  _ you look good in the suit.”

“Yes?” Bucky raised his hands, unsure as to what Clint was getting at. “What is your point?”

Clint sighed dramatically. “What’s my point?  _ Bucky, Bucky,  _ we’ve been dating for  _ how  _ long and you’ve never shown me?”

“Clint, do you not think that we have more important things to be worrying about?”

Clint looked over their cover again, before standing up and shaking his head.  _  I  _ knew  _ that there was something familiar about that ship.  _ “I don’t believe it.”

“ _ Clint,” _ ” Bucky hissed, trying to pull Clint back behind cover. Clint ignored him, instead walking straight towards the alien ship which had landed on their island. Bucky sighed,standing up to follow Clint.

_ Better make sure that the guy doesn’t get into any trouble.  _ Bucky thought about what he had just thought, mentally facepalming.  _  Well,  _ more  _ trouble, anyway. _

“What’s the plan?” Bucky whispered when he reached Clint, who waved a hand in dismissal. 

“No plan,” Clint replied easily. Despite the ease with which Clint replied, Bucky was not filled with any confidence whatsoever.

“We’re doomed,” Bucky said, shaking his head as they stopped outside of the alien ship, and the door opened.

“Quill! Long time no see!”

Bucky frowned, looking at the…  _ human?  _ That exited the alien ship. Quill saw Clint, and walked over to him with a smile.

“Barton! Looks like we’re back on Earth,” Quill tilted his head, assessing Clint. “Unless you managed to get yourself lost on another planet again?”

_ Another planet? Again? _ Bucky mouthed, while Clint shook his head.

“That was  _ one time  _ Quill.”

“More than once,” Quill opened his arms, hugging Clint. “It is good to see you on Earth.”

“Good to see you too.” Clint patted Quill’s back, before letting go and waving Bucky forward. “Bucky Barnes, meet Peter Quill, Captain of the Milano.”

Peter offered Bucky a hand. “Any friend of Clint’s is a friend of mine.”

Bucky shook the hand. “So how did you meet Clint?”

Clint stepped forward, separating the two. “Nope,you’re  not hearing that story. You alone Quill?”

Peter nodded. “Yup. Rocket is scheming  _ someone _ , Groot went along as muscle. Gamora is making friends somewhere, Drax is somewhere else. Angela and Sera are… not on Earth.”

“So what brings you to Earth?” Bucky asked.

Peter shrugged. “Homesick, mostly.” Peter looked around for the first time. “Where am I?”

Clint looked at Bucky, who sighed. Of course Clint forgot where they were; it wasn’t as though Clint had been the one to organise the trip or anything.

“We’re in the middle of the Pacific,” Bucky answered. Clint clicked his fingers at that.

“Right, right. That’s where we are.”

“What are the two of you doing in the middle of the Pacific Ocean?”

Clint looked at Bucky, who merely raised an eyebrow in response. 

Clint turned back to Peter, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, romantic getaway for Christmas?”

“Oh… OH,” Peter nodded, looking between the pair, before shaking his head. “Nope, can’t see it.”

“Huh?” Clint and Bucky both said in unison.

Peter gestured to the pair. “The two of you don’t look like a couple, is all I’m saying.”

“And what does a couple look like?” Clint asked, stepping forward, in between Bucky and Peter. “Are we supposed to be holding hands at all moments? Hanging off of each other? Pet names every two seconds?”

Peter held up his hands. “I’m sorry! You know me Barton, I’m hardly one to judge. Just saying, he doesn’t look like your type.”

“My  _ type _ ?” Clint asked. 

“What  _ is  _ his type?” Bucky asked; Clint turned to him, and he shrugged. “What? I wanna know.”

Peter pointed to himself. Clint’s jaw dropped, and he facepalmed.

“You dated him?” Bucky asked. Clint groaned in response, shaking his head against his hand.

“No.”

Peter raised one of his shoulders. “ _ Tech _ nically-”

“Shut up,” Clint pointed at Peter, before turning to Bucky, who had a smile on his face. “Why are you smiling?”

“Nice to see you defending my honour.”

“And what about  _ mine _ ?”

“You lost yours long before I met you.” Bucky patted Clint’s shoulder consolingly as Clint pouted.

Peter pointed back at his ship. “Uh, so I might try and land somewhere closer to civilisation. I assume you don’t want a ride?”

Clint shook his head. “Nah, we’re good. Maybe next time you’re in town, you might let me know earlier? Actually catch up?”

Peter nodded. “Sure thing. Nice meeting you, Bucky,” Peter waved a hand, which Bucky returned.

“Likewise.”

Peter walked backwards up the ramp, before pausing. “Ask Clint about the time he was stuck naked on a planet and I had to save him.”

Peter turned around, and the Milano was lifting off before Clint could do more than hang his head.

“Do I even want to know?”

Clint shook his head, looking at the ground. “No.”

“Alright.” Bucky stepped behind Clint, wrapping his arms around Clint’s waist and resting his head on Clint’s shoulder. “I won’t ask.”

Clint, still staring at the ground, patted Bucky’s hands where they met at his stomach. “You’ll ask later, won’t you?”

Bucky kissed the side of Clint’s head. “Course I will. Merry Christmas Clint.”

“Merry Christmas Bucky,” Clint looked up, turning to kiss Bucky’s cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Whether you celebrate this time of year or not, I hope your day, and every day after, is wonderful


End file.
